The present invention relates to security of resources in a data processing system.
A “document” may be a convenient metaphor for representing an instance of a web-based business transaction or collaborative business process. The document allows the end-user to save, email and digitally sign a complete digital representation of the end user's interactions with the information system and the full context of those interactions. The document is also a convenient metaphor for web application developers as it gives the developers a single digital asset that can be routed through a business process, encapsulate the full user experience definition for a rich interactive application, and contain all user input, attachments and digital signatures related to a business process transaction. Thus, via the document metaphor, an offline or disconnected form fill experience may be easily offered to end-users. Unresolved challenges exist with digital signatures for documents, which are composite resource documents.